encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 164
Balak is the one hundred sixty-fourth episode overall and the sixteenth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on March 2, 2017. Summary Danaya proves that she's the real one by taking her gem out. Lira and Mira inform Danaya about the impostor. 'Pirena' reveals that she was the impostor, and she's just testing them. 'Pirena' turns out to be Avria, who says the Air Gem could only be taken by its true keeper. Ether thinks Lira might be the keeper referred to. Lira remembers Amihan while looking at the Air Gem. She tried to touch it, but it would not let her. Ether sees this and says she was wrong, and does not know who the keeper should be. Ariana tells Azulan the circumstances of her revival. She shows him the Air Gem symbol. It was ultimately decided that they should ask for assistance from Lireo, even though Azulan was reluctant to do so. Pirena continues to worry that Lira and Mira might not be chosen. Imaw wonders why there seemed to be no sign that Lira and Mira would be chosen. Avria plans to take Lira and Mira out, to hurt the Sang'gres most. Lira has a nightmare and tries to wake up Mira, who remained asleep. The Encantadian monarchs organized a force to patrol the borders, under the leadership of Mayca. Alena arrives and asks what is happening. LilaSari tells the new captives to kneel, but Manik says no one should, because the Rehav of the Punjabwes does not kneel. When Ether arrived, Manik immediately ordered the others to kneel. Ether told the others that Avria isn't there for she is doing something to ensure of their victory. Avria appears to Lira and takes her. Mira arrives and notices Lira's shawl left behind. Lira uses her voice, causing Avria headache. But Avria manages to counter it, and overpowered Lira. After learning of the events at Etheria, Alena asks Danaya to bring her to Etheria. Mira informs the elders that something bad happened to Lira. Through Imaw's Balintataw, they learn that she had been taken by Avria. It was decided that Ybrahim, Pirena and Alena would rescue Lira. Avria told Lira that the power of voice originally came from the Etherians, the first civilization that had formed, grown and spread, that is why Lira can't use it against her. Lira used her power but Avria countered it. Avria also tells Lira about the vast difference in their power. Pirena, Alena and Ybrahim appeared near where they were, but not in the exact place. Mira weeps at Lira's kidnapping, and Danaya comforts her. Mira begs Danaya to save Lira, whom she considers as a sister. Avria admits to Lira that she doesn't like her. She was about to kill her when Paopao saves Lira by hitting Avria with a rock, which he threw with his baseball bat. Ybrahim's party was alerted when they heard the energy blast Avria used against Paopao. Avria mind controls Paopao to approach her. Avria starts to choke Paopao, but Ybrahim's party intervenes. Avria, now in her armor, sends Ybrahim away and battles against Alena and Pirena. Avria eventually withdrew after Pirena and Alena used their powers. Paopao was woken up by Pirena's kick. He recognized them all, but they do not recognize him. Ybrahim kicked him when he tried to approach them. Avria returns to Etheria, telling Ether about what happened earlier. Ether told Avria not to waste time, for Andora is waiting for her, presenting their captives. Avria sings her enchanted song to the newly-captured Hathors and Punjabwes. Paopao introduced himself. They do not immediately believe him, so he showed them his proofs. Paopao embraced Alena, Pirena and Lira. Ybrahim stopped Lira from embracing Paopao too long, for he is no longer a kid. The Hathors and Punjabwes recognize Avria as their queen. Danaya asked Muros if the soldiers looking for Hitano had returned. Lira's party returned to Lireo. Paopao explained the circumstances of his return, and showed them the Soul Gem symbol on his arm, to the surprise of everyone. Imaw recognized him as one of the new savior-keepers. Avria instructs her new Etherians to form four armies under her four generals, to start the conquest of Encantadia that would not spare anybody and unite everyone under Etheria's banner. Avria laughs. The episode ends with the camera settling on Amarro. Trivia *Lira tried to attack Avria using the power of her voice, but the latter overpowered Lira. Later on, Avria reveals that the Etherians were the ones who first used the power of one's voice (or sonokinesis) in battle. *This is the first time that Avria is shown in armor. References